


running through the streets, ninety-nine heartbeats

by autumndark



Category: NCT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, Humour, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, jihoon is a tsundere that plays hard to get, just nct and w1's 99line being dumb best friends uwu, lucas is a good boy the best boy 10/10, mark is a cute flustered mess, woojin doesnt know whats going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumndark/pseuds/autumndark
Summary: "Do you think Jihoon and Woojin are more than friends?" asks Daniel, a worried frown settling on his handsome face.Laughing airily, Mark waves a hand in the air. "Nah, they’re just best friends. I mean, that would be like if i told you i have a secret crush on my own best friend Lucas."Naturally, because Mark’s life continues to be the Hot Mess that it is, this is the moment that Lucas chooses to arrive with Woojin.( a wanna one x nct 99line au )





	1. arrhythmia

**Author's Note:**

> any wannactzens out there? h-hello? /taps mic

The sun is setting low, casting long shadows on the ground, and around them students are making their way out of the school with sluggish steps, chattering loudly. 

Before him stands Kang Daniel, dressed in a stylish casual outfit, and Mark shuffles on his feet, tugging the sleeves of his own uniform blazer over his hands awkwardly. 

Daniel goes to the same university as some of Mark’s older friends that he knows through various extracurricular clubs and activities, and they’ve hung out together before a few times but the two of them aren’t exactly close either. Mostly, Mark knows Daniel as Seongwoo’s roommate who leaves cat hair on all of the microphones in the broadcast club so it’s a little strange that Daniel had asked to talk with him like this.

“I figured that you’d be the best person to ask since you and Jihoon are pretty close.” explains Daniel, laughing and sending Mark a sheepish smile. “I’m kind of interested in him.”

_Oh, that’s what this is about_. thinks Mark, putting the pieces together. 

“Um. And you want me to introduce you to him?” suggest Mark with a confused tilt of his head.

“No, that’s okay.” says Daniel, shaking his head and shrugging off the offer with a smile. “I’ve already met Jihoon and it’s going well! But,” he trails off uncertainly.

“But?” prompts Mark.

“Do you think Jihoon and Woojin are more than friends?” asks Daniel, a worried frown settling upon his handsome face.

Blinking in surprise, Mark laughs “What? Jihoon and Woojin? No, they’re just best friends.”

“Are you sure?” questions Daniel, pouting slightly. He kinda resembles a sad overgrown puppy with that expression and for some reason it reminds Mark of Lucas. 

Daniel continues morosely "They seemed pretty touchy with each other but like, I was sure that Jihoon was flirting with me the other day. Or maybe I’m being too hopeful?” 

“Well, I’m not great at this type of thing.” says Mark, shrugging as he gestures vaguely in the air with both hands. 

By ‘thing’, Mark’s referring to the whole romance and relationship side of life. He’s been told previously that he’s unobservant when Doyeon and Yoojung boldly announced to the class that they were dating and Mina had to spell it out to him that the pair had been dancing around each other for months. Still, surely he’s not that oblivious to not have noticed if two of his closest friends were dating each other in secret, right?  
   
“Neither of them have said anything like that to me though.” explains Mark. "I don’t think you have anything to worry about, Daniel.” 

“Ah okay, I’ll take your word for it, Mark.” replies Daniel, looking slightly more placated. “But you don’t think that there’s something more there, do you? Like some kind of hidden crush, I don’t want to get in the way of anything.” Daniel confides, worrying at his lower lip with his teeth.

“A crush?” echoes Mark, eyes widening. 

Jihoon and Woojin are really playful together, frequently roughhousing with a strange intensity that they seem to only bring out in each other - watching them fight is sort of like watching a trainwreck. They also have weird ongoing jokes that are rather flirty and borderline indecent in public, but that doesn’t mean that deep down they’re harbouring the hots for each other. 

Probably.

Mark tries to imagine the two of them kissing and is instantly reminded of a video he saw online of two cats arguing. 

Holding back a series of giggles that threaten to escape his mouth, Mark says “Nah dude, I’m pretty sure they’re really just best friends."

Daniel still seems unconvinced so Mark adopts a more serious expression and answers sincerely. “I mean, that would be like if I told you that I have a secret crush on my own best friend Lucas.”

  


.

  


Naturally, because Mark’s life continues to be the Hot Mess that it is, that means that this is the moment that Lucas chooses to exit the school gate and head towards the corner of the street, his own blazer hung carelessly over his shoulder and the top two buttons of his shirt open wide, exposing his collarbones.

Tensing up, Mark wonders how much of that Lucas had heard but judging from how the taller boy freezes in his tracks with his mouth wide open, he’d heard enough. Behind him, Woojin follows at a slower pace and peers around Lucas questioningly, sending Mark a confused look as he pops an airpod out of his right ear. 

Mark is kind of useless right now though so Woojin turns to Daniel for an explanation, squinting against the setting sun to try and recognise the random guy that Mark’s talking to.

“Um, it’s not- It’s really-“ stutters Mark unhelpfully and making panicked, flailing movements. Beside him, Daniel stares at Woojin calculatingly before breaking out into a smile. 

Woojin squints back harder against the harsh glare of the sun. 

The tips of Lucas’ ears are flushing red and he hops around, making his own aborted hand movements. “Oh my god, Mark! Oh my god. You? Me?! Really?!” Lucas yells out, his deep voice ringing out over the cacophony of teenagers around them and Mark shrinks down, hiding his face in sleeves in mortification.

Mark peeks out between his fingers and looks toward the school gate where he sees Jihoon standing, tapping at his phone screen intensely with both of his thumbs, his tongue sticking out in concentration.

_My saviour_ , thinks Mark dramatically, throwing a quick ‘bye!’ over his shoulder to Daniel before dodging past Lucas and Woojin, making his way over to Jihoon and grabbing him by the arm.

“Hey! My high score!” protests Jihoon but Mark isn’t listening.

“Jihoon! There you are! Come on, we’ve been waiting for you, let’s go!” shouts Mark, desperately trying to drag Jihoon to walk faster.

“Shouldn’t we wait for Woojin and Lucas to catch up? Also we have like half an hour before the movie starts.” says Jihoon reasonably, taking out his phone again even as he allows himself to be tugged along.

“Exactly! That’s only thirty minutes and the lines are gonna be packed so we gotta go now!” cries Mark, clenching his arms around Jihoon’s own tighter in distress. “They can meet us there later, it’s fine."

  


.

  


“What’s up with you?” asks Jihoon shrewdly, tearing his gaze away from the concession stand to look at Mark. “Are you that eager to watch the new spiderman movie? You know it’s like the same story over and over again right?" 

The two of them had arrived at the movie theatre first after Mark had forced them both into power-walking there and queued up to buy tickets, texting the others to get the snacks instead once they had arrived.

“What?” says Mark distractedly. “Oh. Yes, of course. I love spiderman!” He sends Jihoon a nervous smile.

Humming noncommittally, Jihoon mentions “I heard that there’s gonna be a spiderman video game coming out soon that’s apparently amazing, so that’s really all I care about.”

Mark shakes his head, blinking. “A video game? Huh?” 

“About spiderman?” repeats Jihoon, scrunching up his nose. “Weren’t you listening to me?”

“Oh, right. Sorry.” says Mark, nodding.

“I can’t wait to kick Woojin’s ass if there’s a versus mode. He’s the only challenge in our group since both you and Lucas suck ass.” Jihoon smiles widely, looking excited.

Closing his eyes, Mark sniffs in response “Excuse me but a real winner knows when to lose.”

“You got that off a fortune cookie, didn’t you?” accuses Jihoon with a knowing tone.

Mark clears his throat and avoids the accusation, it’s a bold one but it’s also not wrong. “So you and Woojin play by yourselves pretty often, huh?”

“Yeah I guess, but Woojin’s a bit of a baby.” says Jihoon with a sneer in his voice but there is a fond smile on his face when Mark turns to look at him. “He doesn’t really like shooter games or ones that have more blood and stuff, so I usually play those with one of my older friends.” elaborates Jihoon, shrugging. “I think you know him. Daniel?"

Honestly, Mark just wants to block Daniel and the entire conversation from earlier out of his mind forever (and its aftermath, _oh my god its aftermath_ ) but it’s still rolling around inside his head. _Does_ Jihoon like Woojin?

“We have some mutual friends.” says Mark slowly, nodding his head.

“Yeah, I thought so.” sighs Jihoon, smiling before exclaiming out loud “Oh! One time I told Woojin we were gonna play minecraft but I switched the game halfway and surprised him with a horror game instead. He screamed so loud!” Jihoon snickers and Mark takes a moment to appreciate how someone so cute can also be so terrifying, before remembering that he also tutors kids like Donghyuck and Chenle.

“Ah, I can imagine.” Mark giggles. "That really high-pitched one?”

“God, I think my ear is _still_ ringing from that but yeah.” complains Jihoon, rubbing his ear with faux annoyance. He smiles wryly and adds on, “You know how he is, he was hiding behind the controller and kept jumping at every little thing that moved. But it was pretty cute though.”

Mark stares at him in shock as Jihoon whispers the last part under his breath before Lucas and Woojin make their way over with the food. 

“You better have gotten that thing I like.” grumbles Jihoon to Woojin, his tone changing from soft to sassy so quickly that Mark feels like he’s gotten whiplash from watching it.

“You mean everything?” quips back Woojin, shoving a container of sweet treats towards Jihoon only to end up holding it high in his hand, out of the shorter boy’s reach, the two squabbling with each other in some sort of half-wrestle half-hug stalemate.

“Here, I got you your favourites.” announces Lucas, passing over a small caramel popcorn and a large kit-kat into Mark’s hands.

“Oh, thank you! How much do I owe you?” asks Mark gratefully, accepting the items with a gleeful smile.

“It’s on me, don’t worry about it.” mumbles Lucas, muffled around his own ice cream. He waves off Mark’s protests with his free hand and steers him towards the cinema entrance. 

“You didn’t have to do that. I’ll pay you back afterwards okay?” promises Mark, staring up at his friend with wide eyes but Lucas shakes his head.

“It’s fine, I wanted to."

  


.

  


“So how long has this been going on?” comes Lucas’ low timbre, carrying over the cool night air softly as he walks along the street with languid strides.

They haven’t had a chance to talk about anything during the movie and Mark suspects the other has been waiting for the right moment to have this conversation. On the other hand, Mark had been planning on avoiding this for as long as possible until Lucas forgets he ever heard anything. 

(Mark’s solutions to most of his problems is to avoid them forever until they either magically disappear or he dies, whichever happens first.)

Unfortunately, he and Lucas both live in the same part of town. Normally this is a good thing because it means that they get to keep each other company on the way to and from school but right now it means that Mark is stuck with Lucas alone without any form of distraction or potential escape routes.

Mark supposes that he could technically have called Johnny or Doyoung to give him a lift but it would have been a real dick move to not ask Lucas if he wanted a ride as well, which still puts him in the same predicament.

“It hasn’t been going on at all.” denies Mark, folding his arms across his chest. “I already told you."

“Even if you won’t tell me, I’ll find out anyway.” sing-songs Lucas, sidling up to Mark’s shoulder and encroaching into the younger’s space. “Was it since camp?”

Mark shakes his head. They had shared a cabin last year and because it was so cold at night without any heating, there had been a fair amount of cuddling to conserve body heat. 

Undiscouraged, Lucas hazards another guess “Hmm, or was it that time I spilled coffee all over your shirt?” 

At the beginning of the year, on the day that everyone was getting their photo taken Lucas had almost bowled Mark over by accident but luckily he had managed to catch the smaller boy before he hit the ground. Not so luckily, Mark’s shirt had not emerged unscathed but he had been able to cover the stain under his jacket and it had remained hidden in his actual photos.

“Why would I start liking you because of that?” asks Mark, giggling.

“Because I looked really good that day! I’ll show my photos to you again later to help you remember.” jokes Lucas, running a hand through his hair and making a kissy face at the shorter. “Oh, I know! What about that time I hyped you up during your rap performance for the talent show?”

Mark knows that Lucas is probably referring to the huge-ass sign that the other had brought to the show and carried proudly over his head, the words “MY BEST FRIEND OUTSOLD KANYE WEST” emblazoned in giant silver font. Lucas had cheered for him loudly (possibly, _too_ loud, especially with Woojin screeching beside him - Jihoon had been more reserved in his support, clapping and throwing up random hand signs) throughout the entirety of his song but what Mark remembers the most about the event is actually from the day before. 

Jittery from nerves and stress and old unresolved self-worth issues, Mark had been freaking out in an abandoned classroom after final rehearsals when Lucas had found him and sat with him, quietly holding his hand as Mark unloaded all of his trivial worries and insecurities onto him. He’d listened attentively and once Mark was done, Lucas had stood up and offered Mark a hand, dusting him down gently with a soft smile before telling him that everyone in the crowd was going to see how amazing Mark was and even if they didn’t, it didn’t matter because Lucas would always know.

Perhaps Mark stays silent for a little too long because Lucas shouts “Oh my god! It was that, wasn’t it?!” His outburst disturbs the peaceful tranquility of the evening, startling a nearby woman and her dog. “That was over a year ago! Mark, I’m so sorry I didn’t notice! I’ll make it up to you from now on!”

Snapping out of his reverie, Mark exclaims vocally “What? No! You don’t need to make up for anything!” 

Lucas looks at him with pitiful eyes.

“Stop staring at me like that!” chastises Mark. "There’s nothing to make up for in the first place. I don’t even- I didn’t- Listen, you’re my best friend and that’s more than enough for me. I’m fine.”

“But it’s not fine if you’re hurting.” argues Lucas sadly, the beginnings of a pout starting to form on his lips.

“But I’m not?” Mark says, genuinely. _Why won’t Lucas believe him?_

“It’s like, you and me? We’re best friends,” continues Mark, “like Woojin and Jihoon.” In light of recent discoveries, Mark isn’t sure if they’re really the best example to use in this situation but he shakes his head and steamrolls onward anyway. “We’re all friends. Everyone’s friends."

Point made, Mark begins to speed up, walking faster than before however Lucas’ long strides easily keep pace with him even as Mark has practically started to jog.

“But Mark-“ attempts Lucas but Mark cuts him off hastily.

“End of discussion!” says Mark, picking up the pace as he sees his street in the distance. “See you tomorrow, Lucas."

Hopefully that's the last he’ll have to hear about this nonsense and everything will be back to normal in the morning.


	2. palpitations

“Do you know who that guy was yesterday?” Woojin asks Jihoon, his chin propped up on one hand as he gazes at the tv screen blankly.

They had come to Woojin’s house after school on the pretence of doing homework and getting a head start on studying for the new school year but had quickly abandoned their resolves once they had reached the living room, Jihoon spreading himself out on Woojin’s family couch like he owned it. 

(He doesn’t but he’s spent so much time on it that he's probably carved out a Jihoon-shaped impression in the left cushion; Woojin’s sister doesn’t even bat an eyelash anymore when she comes out of her room and sees Jihoon slouched down on their sofa, Woojin sprawled out messily on the carpet below him.)

“Do I look like a mindreader, Woojin?” quips Jihoon drowsily. “Who are you talking about?"

Straightening up, Woojin twists to stare up at Jihoon. “Yesterday after school, there was some guy talking to Mark. He was kinda tall? Pale, with blond hair.” says Woojin, musing "He looked older too.”

“Sounds like Kang Daniel.” replies Jihoon nonchalantly, staring at the screen. It’s currently showing a program where friends go on a trip and compete over who had a more interesting time. “Eh, this is kinda boring. I bet we’d have more fun if we went travelling.”

Woojin flicks his eyes to the television. “I guess.” he grunts out an agreement before continuing, "Anyway, who’s that? I tried to talk to Mark about it but he just told me to ask you. It was weird.”

Jihoon shrugs and grabs the tv remote, fiddling with the buttons before the display goes black and a green logo appears. “He’s my friend.”

“But why would he ask Mark about you?” prompts Woojin, scrunching up his face in confusion. “Does he like you or something?” 

It wouldn’t be the first time that one of Jihoon’s admirers have approached one of them to help put in a good word for them with Jihoon but it makes no difference because in the end the whole school knows that Park Jihoon shoots everyone down anyway.

Avoiding eye contact, Jihoon looks down and mumbles in a low voice that Woojin barely catches. “Or something.”

“What does that mean?” questions Woojin, pinning his best friend with a glare. He can’t tell if Jihoon is trying to dodge the subject or is playing coy on purpose because sometimes Jihoon likes to act like a secretive little shit for fun. 

Reaching across Woojin’s lap, Jihoon steals his entire bag of honey chips resting at Woojin’s side - the _entire_ thing not just a handful, what a little shit - and sends him a gleeful smile. 

It’s cute, goddammit. 

“It means I’m gonna kick your ass in fortnite.” says Jihoon blithely. “Now pass me the good controller this time, you’ve been hogging it the whole week.”

Woojin's eyes follow the plastic snack bag but he doesn’t bother to chastise Jihoon about it, resigning himself to his best friend’s will long-sufferingly. 

“Ugh, why are we playing fortnite anyway. All we do in that game is dance, build half a wall, and then die.” he complains.

“You mean it’s all _you_ do.” simpers Jihoon in delight, licking the honey salt off his fingers and smacking his lips wetly. “Also, we’re forced to play this monstrosity because you won’t let me play battlegrounds with you.”

Opening his mouth halfway, Woojin makes a face like he wants to argue with that but he also can’t think of anything convincing to say (because it’s the truth) so he settles for distorting his facial features, crudely rolling his eyes to the ceiling. Maturely, Jihoon mirrors the expression back at him.

“You look constipated.” blurts out Woojin, shoving him. 

Jihoon shoves back. “Shut up.” The smaller boy lifts a hand and waves it over his person with a haughty expression. "Just enjoy being in my beautiful presence, not everyone has that luxury.” he says, punctuating the end of his sentence with a cheeky wink.

“And what a luxury that is.” drawls Woojin sarcastically before he passes Jihoon the good controller.

  


.

  


“The broadcast club is still doing that weekly radio session with the nearby university.” announces Mark, twirling his metal chopsticks in his hand idly. “It’s pretty fun! But that means I’ll have to figure out a way to make time for it on the weekends.” he continues before pausing to take a bite. 

When Mark looks up he finds his friends busy with their own food. 

“Hey! Are you listening to me?"

Hearing Mark’s whine, Lucas looks up from his meal and says with a disarmingly wide smile. “Of course I’m listening.” he says charmingly and Mark would be more convinced if he didn’t already know what Lucas’ bluffing face looks like. 

Woojin offers Mark a shrug whereas Jihoon doesn’t bother to look up from the phone that he’s been cradling in his hand for the past ten minutes. Mark promptly decides that Woojin is the only one he can trust at this table.

“Are you still playing that game?” asks Mark curiously, nudging at Jihoon’s shoulder.

In contrast, Woojin doesn’t bother with tact and interjects brazenly “Why are you smiling at your phone like a deranged jigglypuff?"

Using his height to his advantages, Lucas leans over the table to peer down at Jihoon’s phone screen but it turns out that Korean is hard to read upside down and Lucas ends up squinting at it for too long until Jihoon notices, shoulder-checking the taller boy out of his space. 

“A friend.” murmurs Jihoon curtly, actually bothering to put down his beloved chicken skewer to text with two hands.

Woojin stops slurping loudly at his noodles, raising his head up from the bowl. “Is it Daniel?”

Having lost interest in the discussion, Lucas returns to eating. “Hey you gonna eat your fries? You wanna swap your fries for my ddeokbokki?” he pesters Mark who is conversely watching the exchange between the two Parks with rapt interest. 

Mark wordlessly slides his plate of fries over to Lucas, who responds “thanks man!" before absentmindedly giving Mark’s upper thigh a few pats with one of his large hands before leaving it there, warmth seeping in through Mark’s thin school trousers and settling noticeably on his skin.

“So what if it is?” says Jihoon challengingly, smile dropping from his face. “Are you jealous?”

“Why would I be jealous?” scoffs Woojin, letting out an abrupt laugh before he pointedly resumes eating. 

Mark stares at them both with round eyes. _What is happening?_

Humming lightly, Jihoon drums his fingers on the table before casually letting slip “So you don’t care that he asked me out?”

“Congrats dude!” yelps Lucas, suddenly checking into the conversation and reaching across to high five Jihoon.

Mark’s jaw drops open dumbly and Woojin says aloud what Mark’s actually thinking inside. “ _What do you mean_ he asked you out?” 

Lots of people have propositioned Jihoon before, both boys and girls alike, but not once has Jihoon agreed or shown any kind of interest before. In fact, it’s already pretty surprising that Jihoon has been using his phone to text anyone outside of their groupchat in the first place that isn’t his mother.

“Well, slight exaggeration.” admits Jihoon, after he takes in his friends’ varying responses. Smiling shyly and tilting his head to the side, Jihoon elaborates, “But he did invite me to come and watch his team dance on Friday."

“You don’t even come to watch my performances.” Woojin chokes out incredulously.

“Yes I do! Or at least, I _did_.” Jihoon defends adamantly, before amending himself once Woojin sceptically raises a single dark eyebrow at him. Slouching down again, Jihoon complains with a whine “You always do that same one move with your thighs and abs. It gets old, alright?”

Appearing disgruntled, Woojin mutters "it gets old, he says" under his breath and Mark thinks that perhaps he detects a undercurrent of jealousy there.

“Why did you say yes to Daniel?” asks Mark, or rather he attempts to ask because he had forgotten that he’d left his mouth hanging open since Jihoon’s startling revelation and he hasn’t been swallowing properly, so really only the ‘why’ makes it out before Mark starts promptly choking on his own saliva.

“Here.” says Lucas, passing a glass of water into Mark’s hands and stroking his back whilst Woojin and Jihoon spare him a cursory glance before returning to their verbal sparring after they’ve made sure that he’s not actually dying.

“So like are you dating him now or what?” prods Woojin, hunching forward over the table. 

“No, I’m not.” Jihoon answers, crossing his arms. "I’m just going to see him dance. Don’t get weird about it.”

“I’m not getting weird about it!” splutters Woojin, leaning back into his chair. “But isn’t he like, really old?”

_‘Daniel’s not old!’_ chirps Mark inside his head except that he’s still blinking the tears out of this eyes; he passes the cup back to Lucas who sets it on the table and starts patting Mark’s leg again.

Fortunately, Jihoon is available to defend Kang Daniel’s honour and says “He’s only 2 years older than us, it’s not a big deal. He’s totally harmless anyway.”

“If you say so.” scoffs Woojin with a sarcastic shrug of his head and a strange oppressive silence settles over the table, leaving a heavy feeling in the atmosphere.

_How did I miss this development?_ thinks Mark, eyes flicking between Jihoon and Woojin rapidly. _Damn, I guess I really am oblivious._

“Love has no age limit.” declares Lucas with an elaborate sweep of his hand, successfully diffusing the tension in the air. “Anyway, _my love_ ,” says Lucas, giggling as he places a hand over his heart dramatically and turns his gaze back to Mark “are you feeling better better now, baby?”

Lucas brings his handsome face close to Mark’s own - objectively it’s a very handsome face, Mark cannot deny the truth especially since he sees it every damn day, it is an independent and unbiased _fact_ okay - and Mark squeaks, back-pedalling away and standing up. 

This is too much weirdness to handle all at once and Mark has already reached his daily quota of sudden Life-Altering Epiphanies for today.

“I’m gonna, go. To the library.” exclaims Mark, packing up his bag and collecting his tray. “I gotta study for yesterday’s test.”

“We already took the test. Yesterday.” deadpans Woojin.

Jihoon pins Mark with a look of scrutiny that makes Mark feel transparent (or at least, more transparent than usual, so basically like glass) and comments thoughtfully “You’ve been acting weird… er than usual ever since we went to the movies. Did something happen?”

“Nah, I failed the test!” says Mark cheerfully with an unconvincing smile that doesn’t match his words. “So I gotta study more. In the library. By myself.” 

With that, Mark promptly high-tails it out of the cafeteria, avoiding meeting Lucas’ wide puppy eyes and Jihoon’s knowing ones that he can feel trailing over his every move. 

Some of the younger kids that Mark tutors like to call him ‘no fun’ and Jaemin had said that it would be good for Mark (read: amusing for them) if he had a more eventful final year in high school. Mark had thought of maybe picking up a sport or learning a new instrument but he hadn't been expecting any new changes in the relationship department, and least of all because of a certain catalyst named Kang Daniel.

Sighing, Mark checks his watch; there’s less than half an hour left before lunch finishes. It seems that Mark has a lot to think about in the library while he’s waiting for class to start.

**Author's Note:**

> (softly, but with feeling) what am i doing
> 
> anyways support w1’s comeback and nct 127’s repackage! let’s get this bread (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧
> 
> [@neocheckmark](https://twitter.com/neocheckmark) on twitter


End file.
